Abhijeet - Shreya ki Shadi
by Deepa Sharma
Summary: Abhijit n Tarika love each other and both are happy for their future thn why Abhijit choose an another girl... to know about this just peep inside the story
1. Chapter 1

Hii Frndz  
Thank u so much for ur precious rewies abt my last stry  
Now this is my second stry ... hope u all will like it

N thanku A.s. Anjaana to gave me this plot ... I am enjoying it a lot

Daya : Lo bhai, ab tumhari halat b freddy jesi hone vali h

Abhijit : Are mera chodo aur apne bare m socho, kaho to me bat karu shreya se (smirk)... ek hi mandap me dono bhai shadi kar lete h (naughty smile)

Daya : Tum kbhi ni sudhroge Abhijit (blushed)

N for some more time they pulled legs of each other

(Abhi-tarika's engagement date was fixed n Abhi - daya was preparing guests list at Abhi's house)

Engagement day :

Whole cid team were present there...

All were so happy

(Abhijit in red colour shervani.. Daya in creamy colour shervani .. both are looking so handsome  
Tarika in red colour lahnga  
Purvi in black colour suit... n shreya in skyblue colour lahnga .. looking so beautiful)

Tarika and Abhi are standing on stage  
(Tarika's mom dad, purvi, n shreya are standing beside tarika n Daya, sachin are standing besides Abhi)

(To tease tarika purvi tapped her shoulder (smirk) n look at Abhi with naughty smile n tarika smile shyly n look at abhi... nd Abhi also look at tarika but avoiding the notice of her)

Daya (in naughty mood) : are bhai ab to ghurna band kar, puri zindagi padi h

At d another side :  
Fredy - pankaj busy in themselves...

Pankaj : Aahhhaaa ... kya khana hai sir ... muuhhhaaa... mazaa a gya  
... are Freddy sir ap kha kyu ni re  
Freddy (despairingly) : wife ne mna kia h ... khane se .. kahti h phle se tumhari tond thdi bhar h aur a jaegi  
Pankaj : Hahahahaa.. ton..d ... koi bat ni sir, ap dieting kro.. ye khana m kha leta hu ...  
(Take plate frm freddy)

Now the preceious moment come when Abhi make wear a ring to Tarika

Abhi take ring ... but wht happen? ? He go towards to shreya instead Tarika n make wear ring to shreya

(Everyone staring him surprisingly)

Daya : Abhijit ye kya mzak h ?  
(But abhi was standing silently)

Daya (strong tone) : Abhijit kuch puch ra hu me tumse.. jvab do...

Abhi still not responding

Tarika was shoked but suddnly she changed her expression

Tarika : ohh now I understand , abhi tum mjak kar re ho na... jese me kar ri thi tumhare sath last nyt ... mjhse badla lene k lie ( with smily face)

Abhi : ye mzak ni h tarika, I love shreya n she love me , we wants marry to each other

Tarika : Aa...b..hhi..jj..i.t  
Abhi : am sry  
Tarika : ye ni ho skta...  
Daya : abhijit shreya bhut ho gya mzak.. ab band kro ye sab

Tarika's mom - dad : Abhi beta plz ab ye sab band kar do.. sare guest ae hue h ... sab kya sochenge

Abhijit : am sorry unkle anti... pr yhi sach h

Tarika's mom - dad : dekho beta agar tum tarika se kisi bat pe naraz ho .. usse koi galti ho gyi h to hm tumse maafi mangte h uske badle... pr plz esa to mat karo

Abhijit : unkle anti jese ap soch re h vesa kuch ni h ... m jo kh ra hu vhi sach h... (said irritatingly)

Acp sr : Abhijit kya h ye sab..  
Abhijit : sir plz ap bich m mat aiye  
Acp sr : acha m bich m na aau.. ar tum ye sab karo ... m khta hu ye sab drama abhi k abhi band kro  
Abhijit : sr ye koi drama ni h ... m shreya se pyar krta hu... aur ye meri zindagi ka fesla h... jo m khud karunga  
Dr. Salunkhe : are agar tum shreya se pyar karte the to tarika se pyar ka natak kyu kia .. kyu ye engagment date fix karvayi  
Sachin : sr ye sab aap...  
Abhijit : Sa..chi..n, tum bich m mat bolo  
Daya : Abhijit kyu kar re ho ye sab ... m janta hu.. hm sab jante h k tum sirf aur sirf tarika se pyar karte ho phir ye sab kyu..  
Khin .. khin tum ye sab kisi k dbav m akar to ni kr re ho na  
Abhijit (Strong tone) : m kisi k dbav m ni hu... m jo chahta hu bs vhi kar ra hu  
Aur ap sab k lie yhi acha hoga ki ap mera aur shreya ka saath de ... ye  
meri request h ap sabse .. pllzz

Pankaj to Freddy : sr ye achank se Abhijit sr ko kya ho gya  
Ye ese kyu behave kar re h  
Freddy : pta nhi yr pankaj... mjhe to lagta h khin inme aa..(scarry look)  
Pankaj : aatma.. (scared)...

(N thn dr. Salunkhe go towards to tarika n said to her at fingring out Abhijit)

Dr. Salunkhe : dekha lia m kehta tha na k ispe kbhi viswaas mat karna ... ab dekh lo natiza ... kya kia isne

(Tarika was totally losting)

Purvi, tarika ko hosh m late hue -  
Purvi : Ta...rr...i..kk..aaa , Ta..ri..ka ..

Tarika comes out and look at shreya and go towards her

(Shreya looking at downwards)

Tarika : shr..e..yaa tu..m tum chupchap kyu khadi ho... kuch bolo na.. tum kuch bolti kyu ni... bolo na ye sab jhuth h ... sh..re..ya ...

(Shreya go n take ring nd make wear to Abhi)

Shreay : ye sab sach h... m aur abhijit ek dusre se pyar karte h

(Evryone get so shocked)  
(Shreya's mom slapped to shreya)  
Shreya's mom : s..h..re..yaa

(N Tarika was gonna faint... evryone shouting 'Tarika'...)

To be continued...

_

Abhi loves tarika n both were so happy for their future thn why Abhi was doing engagmnt wth Shreya ?  
... to know d ans of this question wait for the second chaptr of story ... till thn bye bye

N ya dont forget to do rewies abt ths stry ...  
Thank u


	2. Chapter 2

Tarika was unconsious ...  
Everyone were trying to revive Tarika  
Abhijeet come across to tarika...

Abhijeet ( in teary voice) : T..a..ri..kaa ...  
Tarika's mom : vahi ruk jaao, meri beti ki zindagi barbaad to kar di tumne, ab aur kya chahiye...  
Abhijeet : aa..  
Tarika's mom : me tum dono ke age haath jodti hu... plz yha se chle jao  
Shreya : anti plz ap ese mat boliye ..  
Shreya's mom : shreya chalo yha se  
Shreya : par mumma ..  
Shreya's mom (odering) : chlo  
Shreya's dad to tarika's mom dad : hmari beti ki galti maafi layk to nhi h.. pr usne jo kuch bhi kia uske liye hum apse haath jod ke maafi mangte h  
( And They went away from there)  
( shreya was continously looking at Daya and Daya too untill she was disapeared)

(Abhijeet still was standing there and constantly look at Tarika with tears in his eyes)

Dr. Salunkhe to Abhijeet : ab tum yha kyu khade ho .. itna sab kuch karke bhi tumhe chain nhi mila kya ...

(Abhijeet went from there)

At the another side :  
Acp sir come across to Daya : Daya, ye Abhijeet aur shreya ko kya ho gya h ... un dono ne akhir esa kadam kyu uthaya  
(Then Dr. Salunkhe intrupt to them)  
Dr. Salunkhe : kyu kya, ... har bar me uski taang khinchta tha, use pareshaan karta tha ... uska badla usne ese lia h ... tarika se  
(Daya was standing silently during all this)  
Sachin : nhi sir, Abhijeet sir isliye ye sab nhi kar sakte, jarur koi aur baat hogi  
Dr. Salunkhe : aur bat ... aur konsi baat hogi jiske lie use itna bda kadam uthana pda  
Daya (looking at downward) : koi baat to jarur hai sir varna Abhijeet esa kadam kabhi nhi uthata, aur vo jo bhi baat h vo me pta lagaake rahunga (and he go away from there)

(After few minutes)

Tarika's dad to everyone : ab aap log bhi yha se chale jaiye ... tarika ko araam ki jarurat hai  
Acp sir : thik h .. agar koi bhi problem ho to hame bula lijiyega ... hum chalte h...  
Chal salunkhe ...

At Daya's home :  
Daya was in deeply thought  
He remembring all those things ... Abhijeet - shreya's engagement , shreya ka uski taraf dekhna and all...

Daya talking to himself inside : Aakhir Abhijeet aur Shreya ne esa kyu kiya .. esi konsi vjah ho sakti hai jiski vjah se un dono ko ye kadam uthana pda ...  
Jo bhi ho, mujhe ye sab pta lgana hi hoga  
Mujhe Abhijeet se in sabke bare me baat karni hi hogi ...

At shreya's home :  
Shreya was also thinking about whatever happened at Tarika's home

Shreya : aj meri vjah se daya sir ko kitni takleef huyi h aur mene tarika ko bhi kitna hurt kiya h  
(and starts crying badly)

At Abhijeet's home : Bhagvaan ye mujhe kya krva rhe ho aap ... kis gunah ki itni badi sazaa de re ho... kash me tarika ko sab kuch sach bta pata ...  
Pta ni vo kis haal me hogi... uspe kya bit rhi hogi ...  
( Drops of Tears were rolling down on his face)

At Tarika's home : she was sit down on the floor and looking at the moon in sky as she had lost her everything

She was remembering the moments which she spent with Abhijeet

Flashback -

Last night : A fool moon night

Abhijeet and Tarika were together

Abhijeet (holding her hand) : Tarika aaj me bhut khush hu ... mujhe to yakin hi nhi ho ra k hmari sgayi hone vali h  
Tarika : mujhe bhi Abhijeet

(They stare impudently in the face of each other ... and suddnly tarika's mood swing and for teasing Abhi she talking about dr. Salunkhe )

Tarika : vese yakin to na Salunkhe sir ko bhi ni ho rha tha (teasingly smile)  
Abhijeet : ab ye Dr. Salunkhe kha se bch me a gye, jab dekho tab bich me a jate h, kabaab me haddi  
Tarika : kya.. tumne unhe kabaab me haddi kha (in angry tone)  
(Abhijeet panicked, he couldn't understand that what should he say now so hi changed the topic)  
Abhijeet : nhi .. nhi, nhi .. mera vo matlab nhi tha, me to ye kah ra tha ke...  
(Tarika smirk)  
Abhijeet : acha ye sab chodo ... dekho na chand kitna khubsurat lag ra hai  
( Abhijeet saying this with looking constantly at Tarika )  
Tarika : chand asmaan me hai  
Abhijeet : par mere liye to aj jameen par utar aya hai

(Tarika blushes)

Chand Haseen Lamhat Me,

Jab Tum Ho Mere Sath Me,

Tera Hath Jo Mere Hath Me,

Tapish Bhi Ho Jazbat Me,

Na Jane Kyun

Ma Khud Ko Sametay Rhta Hon,

Ziada Kuch Nahi Kehta Hon,

Tere Hr Ehsas Ko Ma,

Ankhon Me Jazb Krta Hon,

Lab Se Kuch Na Kehta Hon,

Lekin

Jab Tum Na Ho Mere Sath Me,

To Haseen Khiyalat Me,

Ma Jab Bhi Tumse Milta Hon,

Dheron Batein Krta Hon,

Kyun K

Ma Tumko Soch Ke Jeeta Hon,

Ma Tumse MOHABBAT Kerta Hoon..

Tarika ( surprisingly) : kya baat hai, aj to jnab sero - shayri par utar aye ...  
Abhijeet : vo ishq ka bukhar hai ..  
( Tarika smile shyly)

Abhijeet (holding her hand) : Tarika me tumhe bhut khus rkhunga, tumhe bhut pyar karunga, ... plz tum mujhe kabhi chod ke mat jana  
Tarika : me ni jaungi Abhijeet, tum bhi mujhe chod k kabhi mat jana, me tumhare bina nhi rah paungi ( with tears in her eyes)  
Abhijeet : I promise tarika, m kabhi tumhe chod k khin nhi jaunga  
( They hugg each other)

Flashback over

Tarika come back in present time and talking insight  
Tarika : Abhijeet tumne to mujhe kha tha k tum mujhe chod ke kabhi nhi jaoge , phir tumne ye kyu kia mere saath ... kyu... ( and she starts crying badly)

A sad music play in background -

pyar hai ya saza  
ae mere dil bata

tutata kyu nahi dard ka silsila

is pyar me ho kaise kaise imtiha  
ye pyar likhe kaisi kaisi dasta

ya rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar dilbar par ho na dilbar par ho na koi asar

ho ya rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar dilbar par ho na dilbar par ho na koi asar

ho pyar hai ya saza  
ae mere dil bata  
tutata kyu nahi dard ka silsila

kaisa hai safar wafa ki manjil ka  
na hai koi hal dilo ki mushkil ka

dhadkan dhadkan bikhri ranjhise  
sanse sanse tuti bandise

kahi to har lamha hohto par fariyad hai  
kisi ki duniya chahat me barbad hai

ya rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar dilbar par ho na dilbar par ho na koi asar

ho ya rabba de de koi jaan bhi agar dilbar par ho na dilbar par ho na koi asar ...

_

Guys am so sorry to update so lately... but what to do ... my exams are coming so I dont have much time

But I promise I'll update next chapter soon ... in next 2-3 days 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much reviewers for your precious reviews  
Its really encouraged me...  
And am so sorry to update so lately ... but hope you all can understand

Now read III Chapter and enjoy ...

Morning ~  
9:00 AM

At Abhijeet's house ~

(House's door was already opened, Tarika come inside and call Abhi but Abhi didn't come, suddenly she heard a voice as someone laughing, the voice come from terrace so she goes on terrace and she saw Abhijeet and shreya were together and so closed to each other)  
Tarika petrified and felt so pain to see them like this ... tears were rolled on her face ... at the same time Abhijeet have a look and see Tarika ...

Abhijeet : Ta.. (And get saparate from shreya)

Tarika to Abhi (in anger) : Me to tumse yha baat karne ai thi Abhijeet ... ye soch kar ke sayd ye sab tum kisi vjah se kar re ho , kisi ke dbav me a kar .. but no... I was wrong...  
Ye sab dekhne ke bad to mujhe esa lag ra h k tum ye sab apni marzi se kar re ho...tumne mujhe dhokha dia h Abhijeet  
(And then she go towards to shreya in so much anger)  
Tarika to shreya : ye sab tumhari vjah se hua h ... tumne mujhse mera pyar chin lia ... tum kbhi khus nhi rahogi  
Me tumhe...  
( Abhi cut her line)  
Abhijeet : Tarika khabardaar jo tumne shreya ko kuch bhi kha to ... in sabme uski koi galti nhi h  
Tumhare lie yhi acha hoga k tum yha se chali jao  
Tarika : kya..  
Abhijeet : tarika plzz ... jao yha se

( Tarika look at him and went from there)

Shreya to Abhi : Apko Tarika se ese baat nhi karni chahiye thi ... apne bhut galat kia  
Abhijeet : to aur kya karta me, tumne dekha na vo tumhare saath kese behave kar ri thi, kya vo galat ni tha  
Shreya : Abhi hamne jo Tarika ke sath kia uske baad uska ese behave karna zaayj tha ...  
Abhijeet : me janta hu ye... aur smjhata bhi hu par use bhi to ek baar sochna chahiye tha na  
Kuch bhi bolne se pahle ...  
(And saying this Abhi went inside )

( At the another side Tarika reach at her home she was in anger and have so much pain... her heart has badly broken... she went in her room)

In Tarika's room ~  
(Tarika was so angry)

She collect all memories of Abhi ( his pics, gifts n all) and burn them... her parents come there ...  
Tarika's Parents : Tarika ..beta kya hua.. ye sab... ye sab kya h beta

Tarika : mumma Abhi ... Abhi mujhe chod ke chla gya ... usne mujhe dhokha diya ... me uski har yaad ko apne dil se mita dena chahti hu ... uski ek bhi nishani nhi rakhna chahti ...

(She hugged her mom and start crying)  
Tarika : mumma Abhi ne mere saath esa kyu kia...  
(Her parents trying to console her but she crying continuosly)

Scene Changed ~  
Cid Beauro -

(Everyone talking mutually about Abhi and Shreya's engagement and stop imidiately their conversation to see Abhi)

Abhijeet : kya hua, mere ate hi sab chup kyu ho gye ... kya baat kar re the ... Freddy ... ( smirk towards him)  
(Freddy nodded as nothing)  
Sachin : nhi sir esi koi baat nhi h ... hum sab to bas ese hi case ke bare me baat kar rhe the  
(Then Daya comes )  
Daya : Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni h akele me ...

Scene changed~

(Abhi and Daya in backyard)

Abhijeet : Daya me janta hu tum mujhse kis bare me baat karna chahte ho  
Daya : to bolna kya h ye bhi tumne soch hi lia hoga... ab bta bhi do kyu kia tumne ye sab ... esi konsi vjah thi jo tumhe ye sab karna pda ... aur shreya bhi ye sab karne ke lie majboor ho gyi  
Abhijeet : Daya tum mujhe apna bhai mante ho na  
Daya : ha ...  
Abhijeet : to kya tum apne bhai ki khushi me khush nhi hoge...  
Daya me shreya se pyar karta hu ,  
Mujhe kab, kese Shreya se pyar ho gya pta hi nhi chlaa ...  
Daya : pyarr .. to vo sab kya tha jo tum Tarika se karte the... kya tum Tarika se pyar nhi karte the?  
Abhijeet : nhi... me use pasand karta tha , pyar nhi ... aur is baat ka ehsaas mujhe kal hua jab me use ring pahnaane vala tha ... tab mujhe lagaa ki me kitna galat kar ra hu ... jab me kisi aur se pyar karta hu to usse sgayi kese kar sakta hu... isilye mene ye sab kia  
Daya : aur Tarika ... tumne ek baar bhi uske baare me nhi socha ke uske upar kya bitegi ... uska kya hoga in sab ke baad...  
Abhijeet : usi ke baare me to soch kar ye kadam uthaya tha ... agar shadi ke baad ye sab pta chalta to use jyada takleef lagta  
Daya: nhi Abhijeet ... jhuth bol rhe ho tum .. tum uske baare me nhi, tum sirf apne baare me soch re the, sirf apne baare me

(Abhi look at daya as what he said about him)

Abhijeet : Daya ... tumhe esa lagta h ki me ese sochunga  
Daya : soch nhi sakte Abhijeet, tumne esa kia h... tumne mujhe aur tarika hum dono ko dhokha dia h...  
Mujhe tumse esi ummid nhi thi  
... tum ese ho jaoge mene kabhi nhi socha tha  
Abhijeet : Daya.. tum ye kya kah re ho... me aur...  
Daya : sach kah ra hu me ... vo sab jo tum mujhe kahte rahte the ki jao Daya , shreya se ja kar apne dil ki baat kah do ... vo sab ek dikhava tha... hmari dosti ek dikhava thi ... vo sab jhuth tha jo tum hamesha kahte the

Abhijeet : Nhi Daya vo dikhava nhi tha , bas baat ye hai ke tab mujhe is baat ka ehsaas nhi tha ke me shreya se pyar karta hu aur jab hua tab tak der ho chuki thi aur phir mujhe ye kadam uthana pda  
Daya : meri life me ane vali har ladki ko tumne mujhe door kia hai Abhijeet ... chahe vo purvi ho ya shreya ...

Abhijeet : thik hai Daya, agar tumhe yhi sochte ho mere bare me to yhi shi ... ( some tears in his eyes)

Daya : aj se hmari dosti khatam Abhijeet ... aj ke baad me tumpe kabhi trust nhi karunga

Abhijeet : thik h Daya, agar tum hmari dosti todna hi chahte ho to mujhe bhi is dosti ko barkraar bnaye rakhne ka koi shok nhi h  
Aj ke bad hum sirf professionly sath rhenge ... ajnabiyo ki tarah...

( Both go towards in Opposite direction in anger)

_

OMG ... Now there is a rift between the two brothers  
now what will happen

To know just wait for the next chapter of story  
Till then bie...

And plzz do review plzzz 


	4. Chapter 4

Hii Frndz ... How are you all ?

Thank you soo much for your reviews ... and soooo sorry for delay  
But my exams are going on so what can I do ?  
Hope you all can understand

...

And Dear Reviwers ~

Kevi 123 &amp; Fati Sid : Have some patients yar ... your wish will come true soon

Guest 1 : Plz Dont hate Abhijeet &amp; Shreya because of me ...  
Pyar to andha hota h na ... sahi galat kuch bhi nhi dekhta and be patient kya pta sab kuch thik ho jaye

Guest 2 : I' ve put Dareya scenes in this chapter ... i know they are not so good but still hope you like it

And thanks to All...  
Now read &amp; enjoy ...

After arguing Daya going towards to outside but suddenly he collides with shreya and shreya was about to fell down but Daya holds her from her west ... they stare impudently in the face of each other and in a single moment they start talking ...

Daya : kyu kia tumne esa shreya  
Shreya : kash me apko bta pati  
Daya : tumhari is harkat se mujhe bhut takleef hui h  
Shreya : me janti hu apko bhut takleef hui h  
Daya : shreya plz kah do ye sab jhuth h  
Shreya : kash ye sab sach na hota

...

(And suddenly their chain of talks break and Daya was about to going from there but stopped by Shreya)

Shreya : sir, jo kuch bhi hua un sab me Abhijeet ki koi galti nhi h, ap plz unse is tarah se naraz mat hoiye  
(Daya was in so anger )  
Daya : to kya khud se naraz hou , jo kuch hua usme meri galati hai kya..  
Shreya : nhi sir ... mera vo matab nhi tha, me to bas...  
Daya : shreya tum ache se janti ho ki jo bhi tum dono ne kia h vo sab galat hai ...  
Shreya (to cut him) : nhi sir, pyar kabhi galat nhi hota  
Daya : pyarr..  
Shreya : sir plz ap ek baar meri puri baat to sun lijiye  
Daya : rahne do shreya, ab kahne sunne ke lie kuch baki ni rah gya hai

(And saying this Daya went from there)

Shreya's face down.

Scene Changed ~

(Daya comes in beauro ... everyone stare at him ... he sat on chair and started his work but he was in so anger that everybody can notice it by his face)

Purvi : sir lagta hai Daya sir aur Abhijit sir ke bich ldayi hui hai  
Sachin : ha Purvi  
Pankaj : Freddy sir, ap jaker pta karo na kya baat hui h  
Freddy : pankaj mujhe marna nhi hai, tujhe janna h to tu jake puch  
Pankaj : par sir seniour to ap ho na, apko jana chahiye  
Freddy : ese kaam seniour nhi juniour karte hai, tu ja ...  
Sachin ( to cut them) : Freddy - Pankaj agar tum dono me se koi bhi Daya sir ya Abhijeet sir se baat karne gya to maroge...  
Purvi to sachin : par sir hum unhe ese bhi to nhi chod sakte, hame kuch karna chahiye ... nhi to unke bich ki duriyaa ese hi badhti jaegi  
Sachin : nhi purvi, hum esa nhi hone denge ... par sabse pahle hame puri baat kya hai, ye pta karna padega ...

( At that time beauro's phone rang , pankaj pick up the call)

Pankaj : hello, C.I.D beauro...  
(After a pause)  
Thik hai ap vahi rukiye, hum abhi ate hai

(There was a murder case reported in beauro ...  
{Murder of a lady by knife ... and the case has solved till night  
That Lady was a buisness woman (Nandita) and her husband (Sunil) killed her because he jealous from her success }

During the whole case Daya and Abhi didn't intract with each other  
And that was noticed by Acp sir so after the case he called Daya and Abhi both in his cabin

Acp sir : kya kar re ho tum dono ye...  
Me janta hu jo kuch hua usse tum dono ek dusre se naraz ho par iska matlab ye nhi ki tum dono apne kaam par dhyan na do...  
Apni personal aur professional life ko alag rakho...  
Tum dono ka jo bhi matter hai use is beauro ke bhar tak rakho ... samjhe

Both : ji sir

Acp sir : ab tum dono ja sakte ho

( Both were went from there)

Scene Changed ~

(Daya remembaring the all things about Shreya and his friendship with Abhi while driving the car , a music play on background)

"Mujhse hi aaj mujhko mila de  
Dekhoon aadaton mein,  
tu hai ki nahi  
Har saans se pooch ke bataa de  
Inke faaslon mein,  
tu hai ki nahi (x2)

Main aas-paas tere  
aur mere paas..  
Tu hai ki nahi  
Tu hai ki nahi  
Tu hai ki nahi  
Tu hai ki nahi... "

(Suddenly he saw that some boys misbehave with a girl and he stopped the car ... he goes to help her ... )

Daya to them ( boys) : kya ho ra hai yha  
Boys : Are ja re, tu apna kaam kar  
Daya : me apna kaam hi kar ra hu, is ladki ko chod do  
Boys : aur nhi chode to...  
Daya : to tum logo ko bhut bhari padega  
Boys : acha .. ( one of them step ahead towards Daya) .. kya kar lega tu ... marega ... maar... maar na...  
(And Daya start to fighting with them and at the last they all run away from there ...)  
Daya : ap thik to ho na (saying this he moves towards to that girl and he get shocked... that girl was Tarika ... and she was drunk )

Daya : Ta..ri..ka, Tatika ... tarika tum yha kya kar ri ho, aur tumne ... tumne saraab pi rakhi hai ... are you mad ...  
(But she was so drunk that she couldn't say something, she only count one's beads i.e. "Abhijeet...Abh..i..jee..t " )

(Daya picked her in his arms and moved towards to car and laid her on the back seat )

Daya reached at Tarika's house , her dad opened the door ...

Tarika's Dad : ta..ri..kaa ... tarika beta ,  
(To Daya) : kya hua ise, ye ankhe kyu nhi khol ri  
Daya : uncle pahle me Tarika ko uske room me lita deta hu, uske baad sab btata hu  
Tarika's Dad : ha.. ha beta ... aao andar aao

(Daya laid her on the bed in her bedroom ... after that he went outside with her parents and sat on sofa ... tarika's mother bring a glaas of water for him)

Daya : uncle ap logo ne tarika ko bhar jane hi kyu dia ye jante hue ki uski halat abhi thik nhi h ... aj usne saraab pi rakhi h, vo ladke uske saath kuch bhi kar sakte the ...  
Tarika's Dad : jante hai beta ... par hum kar bhi kya sakte h, tarika kab ghar se nikal gyi, hame kuch pta hi nhi chla...  
Beta Tarika ke lie hamne kuch socha h , vo jab tak Abhijeet ko bhulegi nhi, vo thik nhi ho paegi ...  
Daya : aap kahna kya chahte hai  
Tarika's Dad : beta hum soch re the ki hum Tarika ki shadi kar dete hai  
Daya (shockingly) : kkkyaaa ... tarika ki shadi  
... ap logo ne uski haalat dekhi h ... is haalat me ap uski shadi karvaenge ...  
Tarika's Dad : par use is sadme se bhar nikalne ka yhi ek rastaa hai ... nhi to uski haalat din par din bigadti chali jaegi ...  
Daya (after thinking) : thik h uncle ... apko jo sahi lage  
Tarika's mom : to beta tumhe is shadi se koi atraaz to nhi h na  
Daya : mujhe kya atraaz hoga ... ap uske mummy papa h ... ap jo bhi karenge uske bhale ke lie hi hoga  
... par ladka kon h  
Tarika's Dad : beta aj tumne hi Tarika ko bachaya hai ... aur tum hi ho jo use jante bhi ho ache se ... aur hame lagta hai ke tum uska ache ae khayaal rakh paoge ...  
Daya (petrified) : me kuch samjha nhi ... aap kahna kya chahte hai ?  
Tarika's Dad : beta, tum Tarika se shadi kar lo  
Daya (shockingly) : whaaattt ... me aur Tarika se shadi ...  
Ye aap log kya kah re hai  
Tarika's Dad : beta plz mna mat karna ...  
Daya : uncle me Tarika se shadi nhi kar sakta ... aap samajhte kyu nhi...  
Tarika's Dad : beta samajh tum nhi rhe ... jis ladki ki sagaayi uski sagaayi vale din hi tut jaye ... to us ladki se aur kon shadi karna chahega...  
Tum uske dost ho, use jante ho ache se ... tumhare alawa aur kon use smbhaal payega  
Tarika's mom : ha beta ...  
Agar tarika ese hi rahi to vo mar jaegi ... use bachaalo beta ... plz is shadi ke lie haan kar do ...  
Tum bhi akele ho aur vo bhi, dono ek dusre ko better samajh paoge ... aur phir ab shreya to chli hi gyi h tumhari life se ...

(Daya dipped in a deep thought ... he coudn't understand anything that what's going on ... and what will be his answer? ... should he say 'Yes' or 'No' ... ?

To Be Continue ...

So Frndz what you think ... What will be the answer of Daya ... It will be 'Yes' or 'No'... ?

Think guys till my next update  
For now Bie...

Plz R &amp; R ...


	5. Chapter 5

Hii Frndz ... How are you all ?

Thank you so much for your reviews ... it completed its century in my last update ... thank you

N Readers I think now you all can read my mind  
you're guesses right Daya will say yes but not so easily ...

So how will he say yes ... plz read this chapter

And after read dont forget to give review

START ~

Daya : nhi ... me ye shadi nhi kar sakta .. me esa karne ke bare me kbhi soch bhi nhi sakta ... kabhi bhi nhi ...  
Tarika's parents : par beta .. hmari baat to suno ..

(But he without listen them, went away from there)

At Daya's House ~

Daya's POV : uncle anti esa soch bhi kese sakte hai ... meri aur Tarika ki shadi ... pta nhi unhe kya ho gya , ye sab bolne se pahle unhone ek bar bhi tarika ke bare me nhi socha .. use pta chalega to uspe kya bitegi ...

(In a single moment he start thinking reversely) par unka esa sochna bhi to sahi hai , agar tarika akele rahi to uski haalat aur bigad jaegi

Kya karu kuch samajh nhi a ra ... is baare me Abhijeet se baat karu ...  
Par Abhijeet khud hi to in sabka jimmedar hai .. sab usi ki vjh se to ho rha hai ...

(And his chain of thoughts going on whole night ... )

Next morning ~  
In a garden ~

Guy : kya baat hai, tumne mujhe yha ese kyu bulaya ... sab thik to hai na  
Daya : Tarika ke mummy papa chahte hai ki me tarika se shadi kar lu  
Guy (shockingly) : kkyyyaaa ...  
(But suddenly he changed his mind and face's expression)  
Haa to sahi hai, tumhe tarika se shadi kar leni chahiye  
( to hear this daya get so shocked)  
Daya : what ... ye tum kya kah re ho Abhijeet .. tum hosh me to ho na ...  
Abhijeet : ha hosh me hu tbhi to kah ra hu ...  
Daya : Abhijeet tum iska matlab bhi jante ho ... me aur tarika jivan bhar ke lie ek atut rishte me bhandh jaenge  
Abhijeet : janta hu, tbhi kah ra hu ... tumhe tarika se achi patni aur koi ni mil sakti aur tumse acha tarika ko is haalat me aur koi nhi sambhal sakta

Daya (weirdly smile) : Mjhe to lga tha ke sayd ye sab sunkar tumhara dil pighal jaega ... ek baar phir tum tarika ke paas chale jaoge  
Abhijeet : jab me uske saath rahna hi nhi chahta to me kyu jaunga uske paas vaapas  
Daya : Tum itne selfish ho jaoge mene kabhi socha bhi nhi tha  
Abhijeet (strong tone) : ha hu me selfish aur tum, tum nhi ho selfish ... tum bhi to abhi sirf apne bare me hi soch rhe ho ... tum yhi chahte ho na k me tarika ke paas chalaa jau taki shreya tumhare paas a jae...  
Daya jab baat apne upar ati h to har koi selfish ho jata hai  
Daya : nhi Abhijeet mene ye sab sochkar tumse ye sab nhi kahaa ...  
Abhijeet : agar esha nhi hai to kyu nhi kar lete tum tarika se shadi... kyu meri tarah tarika ko chod ke ja re ho ...

(Suddenly Abhijeet stop to see shreya there ... shreya heared their conversation ... tears were in her eyes and she went away from there ... Daya's face was another side so he coudn't saw shreya ... but Abhijeet rather to stop shreya he carry on with Daya ... )

Abhijeet : Daya abhi me ja ra hu ... par ek baar meri baat pe gaur jarur karna ... tumhee ... tumhe Tarika se shadi kar leni chahiye

(After saying this he went away from there to leave Daya in that weired situation)

Scene changed ~  
(Abhijeet trying to find out shreya ... and after a couple of minute he found shreya sat on a bench ... and she was crying ... Abhi moves towards to her and sat on the same bench but nothing to say)

Shreya ( in teary voice) : aap Daya sir ko tarika se shadi karne ke lie kah re the  
Abhijeet : esa tarika ke mummy papa chahte h  
Shreya : to apko unhe rokna chahiye tha par aap to ...  
Abhijeet ( cut her line) : kyu rokna chahiye tha ... shreya jab hum dono shadi kar re hai to vo dono kyu nhi ... shreya tum khud hi socho ek baar , itna sab hone ke baad kya Daya aur Tarika ko ek - dusre se acha partner aur koi mil sakta hai ...  
Shreya : par hum to ...  
Abhijeet : jaanta hu humari majburi hai ... par is majburi ke chalte hme ye shadi to karni hi hogi na ... to kyu na Daya aur Tarika bhi is rishte me bhandh jae ... isse vo bhi apni life me age bdh paenge

( Shreya kept her head on his shoulder ...)

Shreya : sayd aap thik kah re ho ... ishi me hi sabki bhalayi h

(Suddenly Daya passes from there and he saw them like this ... he went away from there in anger)

At Daya's house ~

(He was in anger ... he remenbring Abhi's talks ... and Abhi &amp; shreya 's together moments ... suddenly he changed hid mind )

Daya's POV : I think Abhijeet sahi kah ra h ... mujhe Tarika se shadi kar hi leni chahiye ...

At Tarika's house ~

Tarika (in anger) : whaatt ... ap log esha soch bhi kese sakte ho ... mere aur Daya ki shadi ... kabhi nhi ... me ye shadi hargiz nhi karungi

Tarika's mom : shadi to tumhe ye karni hi padegi ... ek baar tumhari zid ke age jhukne ka natiza dekh lia humne

Tarika : par mumma ...

Tarika's mom : ab ya to tum ye shadi karogi nhi to tum hmara maraa hua muh dekhogi

Tarika : thik hai mumma ... me ye shadi kar lungi

(Suddenly tarika's house's phone rang ... her dad pick up the call ... )

Tarika's Dad : haa beta thik hai ...thank you beta tumne hmari baat ka maan rakha ... ab hum jldi se acha sa muhurat niklvake tum dono ki shadi kar dete hai

(And he cut the call ... tarika's mom come outside)

Tarika's mom : kiska call tha  
T's dad : Daya ka call tha, usne is shadi ke lie han kar di hai  
T's mom : mujhe to pta hi tha ... vo is shadi ke lie haan jarur karega ... bda hi nek ladka hai  
T's dad : haa vo to h ... par ab hme tarika se bhi is baare me baat kar leni chahiye  
T's mom : mene tarika se baat kar li h ... uski bhi haan hi h ... bas ab hme jaldi se ek acha sa muhurat niklvake in dono ki shadi kar deni chahiye

Scene changed ~  
In Beauro -

( here all were trying to find that why Abhijeet and shreya did this)

Purvi : sir pta chal gya hai  
Abhijeet sir apni sagaayi se phle 3 ghante ke lie gaayab the ... vo bandra k is sweet making factory me gaye the  
Sachin : sweet making factory ... par ye factory to kaafi time se band hai ... aur ye Abhijeet sir ke ghar se kaafi door bhi hai .. to Abhijeet sir vha kya karne gye the

(At the same time nikhil enterd ... he was in panic)

Nikhil : are sir aap logo ne suna ... tarika aur daya sir shadi kar re hai

( to hear this everyone gets shocked and give a look to each other that 'kya')

Purvi : sir ab kya hoga ... pahle Abhijeet sir aur shreya ki sagayi aur ab tarika aur Daya sir ki shadi ... ye sab kya ho ra h  
Sachin : jo bhi h purvi, hme ye sab hone se rokna hoga ... par pahle hme is factory me jake ye pta karna chahiye ki Abihjeet sir vha kya karne gye the

( and everyone go but Freddy - Pankaj stop there)

Pankaj : sir me kah ra hu ... jarur in chaaro pe kisi ne kaala jaadu kar dia hai  
.. hme tantrik vale babaji ko bula lena chahiye  
Freddy : haa pankaj ... mujhe bhi esa hi kuch lag ra hai

In Factory ~

Sachin : Abhijeet sir itni sunsaan jagh par karne kya ae the  
Purvi : sirr ... apko smell nhi a ri  
Sachin : haa ... a to rhi h ... kisi lash ke sadne ki badbu jesi hai  
Dekho as paas khi koi lash milti hai kya

(They searching here &amp; there ... and after some minutes purvi found a dead body of a girl)

Purvi : sirrr...  
Sachin : ha purvi  
Purvi : sir ladki ki lash  
Sachin : dekho koi id milta h kya  
Purvi (after a minute) : nhi sir, koi id nhi h  
Sachin : lash ko dekh ke lagta hai k ise mare kam se kam ek hafta ho gya hai  
Nikhil : sir ye ladki ho kon sakti hai  
Purvi : aur Abhijeet sir isse milne yha kyu aye honge ...

Scene changed ~  
In Beauro -

( they tell all the story to ACP sir)

Acp sir : purvi tum Abhijeet ke phone ki call list mangvao pichle 2 hafte ki ...  
Abhijeet ko kis - kis ke phone ae aur usne kis - kis ko phone kia hai sab  
Purvi : ji sir  
ACP sir : aur ha is baare me jab tak me nhi kahta koi bhi Daya aur Abhijeet se is baare me koi baat nhi karega  
( everyone nodded in yes)

To Be Continued ...

So guys what you think .. whose that girl ? And what's her relation with Abhi ?  
Is she is the reason of Abhi &amp; shreya's engagement ... ?

Wait for the next chapter ... till then gudy vali bieee ...

Plz R &amp; R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Frndz ... how are you all ?

I know its long time passed to update it but my exams are running so can't help it ...  
Only can say A Big Sorry to all of you ...

Now plz read this chapter and after that plz do review

In Forensic Lab ~  
ACP sir : haan Salunkhe bta kya pta chlaa  
Dr. Salunkhe : kuch bhi nhi  
ACP sir (petrified) : kuch bhi nhi ... salunkhee  
Dr. S. : boss tum logo ko abhi bhi ye lagta hai k Abhijeet ne ye sab kisi majburi me kia hoga ... tum log use innocent prove karna chahte ho ... par me jaanta hu ke ye sab usne jaan bhuj ke kia hoga  
ACP sir : salunkhe ... acha thik hai ... tum Abhijeet ko galat mante ho thik hai ... par is ladki ka kya ... iska khoon kese hua, kisne kia ye to pta lgana hi hoga na  
Tu Abhijeet ko bachane ke lie nhi to kam se kam is ladki k khoon ki sacchayi janne ke lie hi kuch bta de

(Dr. S. moves towards to dead body and start to tell ...)

Dr. S. : Boss iske hoth aur nakhun nile pad gye hai, is ladki ka khoon jahar se hua hai ... iske marne ke 2-3 ghante pahle hi ise jahar dia gya hai, khane me milakr...  
Sachin : sir ap bta sakte hai k isne marne se pahle kya khaya tha  
Dr. S. : hasn sachin, is ladki ne marne se pahle vegitables aur bread khayi thi ...  
Pankaj : matlab ...  
Dr. S. : matlab pizza  
ACP sir : pizzaaa ...  
To sacin ye pizza ya to isne kisi restaurent me khaya hoga nhi to khi se order kia hoga, us area ke as paas jitne bhi restaurents hai un sabme jake pta karo ... kuch na kuch to is ladki ke bare me jarur pta chalega ..

Scene Changed ~

(Daya &amp; Tarika in a garden sitting silently on a bench)  
After a couple of minute -

Tarika : am sorry Daya  
Daya : tym kyu sorry bol ri ho ... jo bhi hua un sab me tumhari kya galti thi  
Tarika : galti to meri hi thi ... agar us din me saraab ni piti aur bhar ni jati to ye sab nhi hota  
Daya : tarika jo ho gya un sab ke lie khud ko jimmedar mat tharaao ...  
Sab vaqt ka ksoor tha and dont worry waqt sab kuch thik bhi kar dega  
Tarika : jab Abhijeet ko pta chalega hmari shadi k bare me to pta nhi kya hoga ... vo kese react karega ... sayad is khabar ko sunkar use apni galti ka ehsaas ho jae aur vo mere paas phir se vaps a jae ... Daya... agar esa hua to tum ...

Daya : to me tumhara haath Abhijeet ke haath me de dunga ... promise  
( to listen this Tarika become so happy ... and Daya thought in his mind that ...

Daya : ab me tumhe kese btau k Abhijeet ne khud hi mujhe is shadi ke lie force kia h ... and he interaput by tarika's voice)

Tarika (with smile) : Daya tum bhut ache ho ... pr ... agar Abhijeet nhi aya to ...  
Daya : to.. to to problem ho jaegi ( in naughty mood)... phir to mujhe puri jindagi ek chudail ko sambhalna padega ( saying this he turn his face to tarika) ... just jocking ( said with a bit laugh )  
Tarika : Dayaaa ...  
Daya : Tarika.. today I promise you one thing .. hmari shadi ke baad bhi hum hmesa dost ki tarah rahenge ... mere lie sabse pahle hmari dosti hogi phir kuch aur ...  
( Tarika gave a smile to him )  
Tarika : thank you

( Abhijeet and Shreya were seeing them silently but can't listen them due to a distance)

Shreya : Ye saath me kitne khush lag re h  
Abhijeet : hmmm ... bas ab inki khushiyo ko kisi ki nazar na lage ...

Scene changed :  
( sachin with purvi &amp; nikhil search for the restaurent in which that girl was ate pizza and finally they got it)  
Sachin to manager : ye ladki apke hotel me ai thi  
Manager : ji sir ...  
Purvi : is ladki k saath koi aur bhi tha kya  
Manager : haan mam ... ek admi tha is ladki ke saath ... aur ese lag ra tha  
K vo kisi baat par bahas kar re hai  
Sachin : bahas...  
Nikhil to sachin ( pointing on a camera) : sir ...  
Sachin : cctv camera ... manager sahb hame is camre ki footage dekhni hai jis din ye ladki yha ai thi  
Manager : ji, aiye  
( they all went in sequrity room and saw the footage and everyone's eyes popped)  
Purvi : sir ye to Abhijeet sir hai ...  
Sachin : matlab Abhijeet sir is ladki ko pahle se jaante the par .. kese ...  
Sachin to manager : acha is table pe khana kisne serve kia tha  
Manager : sir vinay ne ...  
Sachin : bulaiye use

Vinay : sahb mene kuch ni kia  
Nikhil : hmne to tumse kuch pucha bhi nhi ... pahle hi apni sfaayi de re ho  
Sachin : is ladki ko tumne hi pizza serve kia tha na ... jisme tumne jahar milaya tha  
Vinay : nhi sir mene pizza serve kia tha par mene zahar ni milaya  
Purvi : to phir kisne milaya  
Vinay : mujhe nhi pta sir ... me to inhe janta bhi nhi ... me inhe zahar kyu dunga  
Sachin : to phir zahar gya kese us pizza me? ... tum hi to the vha ... tumhare alava aur kon karega  
Vinay : ha sir yad aya, jab me ye pizza serve karne ja ra tha to mujhe ek phone aya tha to me bahr chalaa gya tha baat karne ke lie .. kyuki yha network nhi a ra tha to sir ho sakta h usi vaqt kisi aur ne mila dia ho  
Sachin : hmm  
... acha thik h tum jao .. jarurat padi to phir se bula lenge tumhe  
Vinay : ji sir

Scene Changed ~  
In Beauro -

Purvi to Acp sir : sir pta chal gya, vo ladki Abhijeet sir ki pdosi thi pr 1 mahine pahle hi society chod k chali gyi thi  
Acp sir : ek mahine pahle ... yani Abhijeet ki sagaayi se ek din pahle ...  
Purvi : aur sir isne sagaayi vale din Abhijeet sir ko kaafi bar call bhi kia tha ...

(At the time Abhijeet access to beauro)  
Abhijeet : kya bat hai sir ... apne mujhe yha ese kyu bulaya  
(Acp sir showing pic of that girl &amp; asking)  
Acp sir : ye ladki kon hai Abhijeet  
(Abhi get shocked)  
Abhijeet ( hasitates) : si..r .. ye vo ... vo ye sir ... meri society me rahti thi .. sonali ... aur mere piche padi hui thi ...  
Acp sir : achaa (smirk) ...  
Abhijeet : par sir baat kya h, aap mujhe is ke bare me kyu puch re hai  
Nikhil : sirr ... is ladki ka khoon ho gya  
(Abhijeet get shocked ... )  
Abhijeet : kyaa ... kh..oo.n  
Acp sir : Abhijeet tum apni sagaayi vale din is ladki se milne kyu gaye the  
Abhijeet : sir is ladki ne mujhe kha tha k vo bas last time mujhse milna chahti thi  
Acp sir : kyu ... kyu milna chahti thi vo tumse  
Abhijeet : sir vo mujhe kuch btana chahti thi aur iske lie vo mujhe vha se bhar lekar gyi aur phir sir vo khud hi gayb ho gyi  
Acp sir (smirk) : gaayab ho gyi ... achaanak se  
Abhijeet : ha sir, phir mujhe late ho ra tha to me vha se chla aya

Sir muj..he ek jaruri kam hai ... me jau  
Acp sir : haan jao

Next Day ~  
27th August 2015  
11:00 AM

At Tarika's House -

Tarika's home ~  
(The day of daya &amp; tarika's engagement ... all were busy in preparation ... suddenly Abhijeet &amp; tarika collapse with one another and the colours {in plate which is hold by Tarika} spread on Abhijeet's shirt)

Abhijeet (in naughty mood) : kya tarika ... tumhari vjh se mujhe din me 10 bar kapde badlne padte hai  
Tarika : aur vhi kapde 10 bar din me main hi dhoti hu ... dhobhi nhi  
Abhijeet : to tumhe kisne kha , de diya kro dhobhi ko  
Tarika : kyu du .. ye haq mera hai aur ise me kisi ke sath nhi batne vali

(Suddenly they both realized that now they are not in relationship ... so they said sorry to one another and went in their respective direction )

In evening -  
(Tarika &amp; Daya get engaged ... all are happy except four them ( Abhijeet, Tarika, Daya &amp; Shreya) ... a fake smile scattered on their faces)

Next Day ~  
In beauro -

(Sachin enter)  
Sachin : sir mujhe ek baat aur pta chali hai ... jo bhut hi chonkane vali hai  
Acp sir : kya .. kya pta chla hai  
Sachin : sir Abhijeet sir ke padosiyo ka kehna hai k Us ladki ( sonali) aur Abhijeet sir ki apas me kabhi bat nhi hui ... vo log to ek dusre ka nam bhi nhi jante the ... kbhi amna saamna hua hi nhi unka  
Acp sir : nam bhi nhi jante the ... aur phir bhi Abhijeet ka ye kehna hai k vo ladki uske piche padi thi ...  
Sachinnn ... kuch na kuch to gadbad jarur hai...

To Be Continue ...

Guys I know this chapter is not so good ... because I've update in hastiness but I promise I'll try to give my best in my next update ...

Till then gudy vali bie ...

N ya may be I'll update it on 28 th march .. because that day my exams will be over  
Yuppppiiieee  
So see u later  
Bie

Plzzz R &amp; R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey** Frndz am back with this new chapter ... and Am Really very - very sorry that I awaited u for a long time. This is really a high time . I know u all wait for this chapter so much . But I had no option ... Actually frst my exm was running and then I was not well infect am still not well . so am really sorry .**

**And I wrote this chappy for u guys . Hope u will be like it . And plz R &amp; R.**

**29th August 2015**

**Wedding Day ~**

**A **_Marriage Hall was decorated so beautifully with garlands, flowers and lights ... The area was spectacularly scenic ... in which only the happiness was spread and a great glter splendourd... but only from the apart ... how much you go to closer you felt a world which is full of pain._

_Where Everyone were Happy... But not from the Heart._

_There were an amount of peoples were gathered . Its the day of great pleasure but still no one happy . They all prevaricate their pains behind their fake smile... all were conceal themselves from this disaster situation to kept busy themselves in managing things and work. Afterall the two couples will get married .. the whole life they'll gonna spend together but b/w them there is no Love .. no Affection but a compulsion. .. A relation which is gonna based only on a deal. It was the wedding of our Beloved Duo &amp; our two Beautiful Drama Queens . But not a delightful day for them. Like An Absence Sharpen Love._

_At the another side in Cid Beauro remaining officers skipped this wedding just for chasing to culprit who's the only one responsible for this disaster day._

_Sachin : sir Abhijit sir k padosiyo aur us restaurent valo se pta chla hai k ek ladki hai jo har vaqt un par nazar rakhe hui thi._

_Purvi : sir ho sakta hai ke in sab k piche isi ladki ka haath ho._

_Acp sir : Bilkul ho sakta hai purvi ._

_Sachin kon hai vo ladki , kuch pta chlaa_

_Sachin : Ha sir, us ladki ke bare me pta chal gya hai._

_Acp sir (A lustre visible in his eyes) : Pta chal gya .. Good job . kon .. hai kon vo ladki_

_Sachin : sir aap khud hi dekh lijiye ( to showing a file)_

_Acp sir (astonished) : yeh ... ohhh to ab samajh aya k ye ladki ye sab kyu kar ri hai._

_Nikhil : sir hume ye to pta chal gya k ye ladki ye sab kyu kar ri hai par Abhijit sir ye sab kyu kar re hai ye abhi tak pta nhi chla_

_Acp sir : vo bhi bhut jald pta chal jaega Nikhil . chalo Daya aur Abhijit ki shadi me chalte hai._

_( they move forward and acquired Dr. Salunkhe in front of them)_

_Acp sir : are Salunkhe tu yha kya kar ra hai , tujhe to Marriage Hall me hona chahiye tha._

_Dr. S. : Boss ye shadi hone se rok lo please . Main manta hu k main Abhijit ko itna pasand nhi karta par main Tarika ko ese udaas nhi dekh sakta. aur agar aj ye shadi ho gayi to vo kabhi khush nhi rah paegi .. vo hi kya koi bhi khus nhi rah paega._

_Acp sir : Salunkhe hum jante hai aur tu fikar mat kar hum ye shadi nhi hone denge. Ab chal_

_Dr. S. : par kese .. aur hum abhi kha ja re hai_

_Acp sir : Are tu chl to sahi, tujhe sab pta chal jaega._

_In Marriage Hall ~_

_Tarika's Room -_

_Some girls around Tarika . They made ready to her. And teasing Tarika &amp; gigglings. But Tarika ... she's lost in herself._

_Tarika's mom : Are kya kar re ho tum log, ise taiyar nhi kia abhi tak. muhurat ka samay ho ra hai_

_One of them : dont worry aunti. humne ise taiyar kar dia hai , ye dekhiye._

_Tarika's mom ( a sweet smile scattered on her face) : kitni pyari lag ri h meri bachi.. kisi ki nazar na lage._

_Tarika's mom to girls : tum sab ab yha kya kar ri ho , jao niche jao , dekho ladke vale taiyar hue k nhi._

_Girls : ji aunti._

_Tarika's mom to Tarika : Tarika meri bachi .. aa idhar aa, mere paas bath .. dekh beta aj teri shadi h. Aj k bad sab kuch badal jaega, teri yadein, tera pyaar, teri puri zindagi .. Beta main bas ye kehna chahti hu k ye rishta jis bhi vjah se hua ho bas ise puri shiddat se nibhana . Ab Daya hi tumhari zindagi hai . Aur Abhijit .. use bhul jao ... vo to tumhare pyar k layk hi nhi tha._

_Tarika ( in irritating mood ) : maumma please, aap Abhi k bare m kuch mat kahiye._

_T's mom : acha thik h, nahi kahungi. par tu apna mud mat kharaab kar . Aj tere lie bhut hi special day hai aj k din tujhe sirf khush hona chahiye._

_Acha tu yha bath. main niche jake mehmano ko dekhti hu._

_(saying this she left the room and Tarika sat but lost somewhere)_

_In Shreya's Room : Ma aap logo ko yahi ek hall mila tha kya. Aap logo ko pta hai na Tarika ki shadi bhi yahi hai._

_Shreya's mom : I know beta par kya kar sakte hai ... baki sare hall book the bas yahi ek bacha tha .. aur phir tum logo ko hi to jaldi thi ye shadi karne ki ..._

_Shreya to herself : par ye sab Tarika k liye kitna mushkil hoga. uski ankho k samne Abhi ki shadi .._

_Shreya's mom : Shreya beta , kha kho gyi tu, chl jaldi se taiyar ho ja, baarat ati hi hogi._

_Shreya : haan ma._

_(Acp sir along with remaining team reached to the Hall)_

_In Hall ~_

_Nikhil to Acp sir : sir vo ladki to yha khi dikh hi nhi ri_

_Acp sir : dhyan se dekho ... yhi hogi .. yahi .. in mehmano me kahi .._

_Nikhil : ji sir._

_(Pankaj &amp; Freddy at the Food counter)_

_Pankaj : sir khane ki kya khoosbu aa ri hai._

_Freddy : Ha pankaj... bda hi laziz khana bna hai._

_Pankaj : to der kis baat ki sir , chaliye na khana khate hai._

_Freddy : nhi pankaj.. pahle us ladki ko dhundhna hai._

_Pankaj : hmmm ( then Freddy turned back to Pankaj and obtained him to lost somewhere .. he jerked him)_

_Freddy : are pankaj tu kha kho gya._

_Pankaj : sir main soch ra tha k kab koi mere lie ladki dhundhega ... meri ma kehti hai k ab meri umar ho gayi hai hadi laayak._

_Sachin : Pankaj hum tumhare lie bhi bhut jald ladki dhundhege.. par filhal is ladki ko dhundh le _

_Pankaj : ha sir._

_( &amp; they all went their respective directions)_

_At the another side Daya and Abhi sat at a canopy raised for ceremonial purposes. The Hall was same but their canpies was different . They sat separately and giing look indifferently to one another and someone said so truely that ' Love is incurable'. Its seems clearly from their faces. Both were looking so dashing buut tensed too afterall their entire life gonna change . They just pretend to be happy . But many of thoughts were overflow inside them._

_Purvi to Acp sir : sir apko nhi lagta ke hume is shadi ko rok dena chahiye._

_Acp sir : nhi purvi .. jab tk hume vo ladki nhi mil jati , aur ye pta nhi chal jata k Abhijit ye sab kyu kar ra hai , hum ye shadi nhi rok sakte ._

_Isliye jitni jaldi ho sake use dhundho_

_( purvi noded in yes )_

_But perhaps destiny bestowed something different.._

_The time of Hora was came._

_The brides i.e. Tarika &amp; shreya came at pavilion and sat beside one's own bridegroom. They both wore a veil. Now Erudite ( pandit) starts the Vedic texts and they accomplished all the practice one by one. Now _


	8. Chapter 8

_Now they took winding and after that they again sat their own's place and now Daya &amp; Abhi wrapped thread round the right wrist as an emblem of a god's gift of one's own bride. And gave 7 proposition to one another._

_The wedding was done._

_Now they were married._

_And taking blessings from their elders._

_And the another side A girl present in the guest was happiest more than all . She went outside and laughed devilish._

_Girl to erself : finally mera badla pura ho gya. Mene un dono se unka pyaar chin lia . Aur cid.. unhe to mujh par koi shaq bhi nhi hua._

_(And started again laughed)_

_But it was her misunderstanding._

_Shewas trapped by cid._

_Acp sir ( from back) : har mujrim ko yahi galatfehmi hoti hai ... use lagta hai k vo jurm karke bach jaega._

_That girl got scared._

_Girl : aa.. aap log_

_Acp sir : Ha hum log_

_To Be Continued ..._

_A/N : There was some problem so I've broke this chapter in another chapter. So sorry for inconvenience &amp; for my every mistakes , I've done._

_And meet u soon with next chapter. Till then Bie. _

_Tc _


End file.
